Should I Cry Because Were Friends?
by brokenx
Summary: this is basically about a new girl at degrassi, abby. craig likes here but there are more surprises to come. *DIARY 2S UP!!~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW*
1. Diary 1: Abby

Disclaimer: I don't "own" anyone in this story except for Abby and any other characters I may create. This disclaimer is true until I make a new character or something. I might have used some of the things from Degrassi but I made up my own scenes too. Oh yes and be nice even though you think my fic sucks!  
  
  
  
Diary 1: Abby  
  
monday august 27th  
  
6:12 am  
  
Oh joy, the joy of going to school and also going to a new one! I hate moving. I've done it once before but that was in 3rd grade. I mean sure everyone had well established friends but I still fit in and found friends. But now it was high school. Everyone had well made friends and their own little groups. Oh well, everywhere you go has groups of people, that's life, deal with it. Maybe I'll see someone and they'll be nice to me. Hell probably not if it's anything like any other school. When new kids came and went at my old school I probably hadn't said a word to them the whole time they were there. Now it's gonna come right back in my face. I should have been more considerate, of course I knew wanted to move in the first place. All a part of mom's plan to get closer to my grandparents and her mom and dad. Basically just people that I don't know, love, or have ever seen that I'm supposed to know, love, and see everyday for the rest of my years. I guess I'm going to have to make that work.  
  
  
  
8:43 am  
  
Someone actually talked to me! I'm walking around clueless, missing 1st period as I look around for the room. Thinking to myself that this school is too damn big and I must demand to be home schooled till further notice, then I hear someone slam a locker open or closed, I didn't know the difference. I turn around and there's a boy, he's tall got brownish-black hair and looks at me friendly. He walks up and says "Hey I'm Craig, are you new?" "Yeah, I guess I am, Abby." I reply. "Well, where are you trying to get?" he said smiling. "Room 121 or something, I can't tell looks like they WROTE out my schedule." I said angered but not I guess. "Let's go then" he said, leading me up the stairs. I have never had a boy be so nice to me in my whole damn life. It turns out he's in like almost all of my classes so I'm basically with him, all the time. Which isn't so bad because I could always use a friend.  
  
  
  
1:49 pm  
  
I actually had friends to sit with at lunch. I met some of his other friends or at least the ones who sat with us at lunch, Sean, Emma, and Manny. I don't know why Emma and Manny didn't just go up and sit on Craig's lap because their flirting was awfully bad. In the end I guess I'm going over to Craig's house after school to do homework and stuff which we have a lot of for just the first day of school. Oh well, that's how school treats you - like a bitch.  
  
  
  
5:40 pm  
  
Craig is so smart and helpful! I was so dumb coming from my old school - we studied NONE of this but he helped me. We got all of the work done and then we talked and stuff. I noticed how Emma gave Sean dirty looks and stuff but didn't mention anything but I asked Craig when we were talking. He explained that Emma and Sean were dating or something and he got in a fight with Jimmy, whoever that is, and Emma tried to stop it and he pushed her so she wouldn't get hurt and she won't forgive him. What a bitch. I mean I could tell he was sorry just sitting there looking awful because of the looks she gave him so I think I'm going to have to sit her down and explain a few things. How can she live with that? I mean, making someone fall for her and dumping them? 


	2. Diary 1: Craig

Diary 1: Craig  
  
monday august 27th  
  
9:43 am  
  
There was a new girl I met today, her name is Abby. She's wicked hot and hella funny! She's in all my classes and stuff so I get to see her all the time which is great. I guess you could say she brightens up my day. A potential girlfriend for me considering I've never had one. I guess I've kind of been waiting for someone like her.  
  
  
  
1:33 pm  
  
I ate lunch with, Abby, Sean, Manny and Emma. I guess its okay but I would probably rather have been talking to Abby then responding to Emma and Manny's horrible attempts to flirt with me. Abby barely touched her food she called 'alive' and almost never talked - to me. I overheard her talking to Sean but nothing really much; I had to respond to the attempts of Emma and Manny. I'm hopeless for ever asking Abby to go to the Back To School dance at this rate. Gosh I'm so uptight over a girl.are my hormones kicking in? Maybe. This is the first time I've thought a girl was hot my whole time at Degrassi. All the guys seem to think Paige is hot but not me she's just a hooker with those belly shirts and such. I'm just afraid of rejection - like everyone else on the planet. I don't know if she likes me I mean she hasn't flirted with me or anything and I'm afraid to ask but if I'm going to then I have to do it by next Thursday because the dance is that Friday. I have to get my courage up and find a way to ask her.  
  
  
  
6:29 pm  
  
Well I got the courage to ask Abby one thing, to come over but to do homework. We got to my house at 3 and Joey said she could stay till 7 and I was going to try to spend every one of those minutes with Abby. We started our homework at about 3:30 and finished at about 4:15. I was bummed because I didn't want her to go. "Want me to walk you to the door?" I asked trying to sound happy at the thought. "Are you crazy? Why would I go? There's no one home there anyways. Plus I wouldn't wanna leave you here after only being her an hour considering you invited me any everything. Oh wait, I'm sorry, did you want me to leave?" Abby replied, her words music to my ears. "No, we can do something else. What do you want to do?" I said. "Maybe we could talk, I wanna find more out about the people at Degrassi.if you don't mind." said Abby. "Of course, ask away." We talked about the Sean and Emma thing and she asked who people were and I showed her my yearbook and we laughed and stuff and it was great. As I was walking her out to the door she hugged me. It was.amazing. I wish I could have held her there forever but then Joey had to ruin the moment. Oh well, she would of left then probably anyways. "So, you got yourself a little girlfriend?" Joey questioned me, jokingly. "No! Joey how dare you!" I replied hitting him in the shoulder. "She's a pretty girl Craig" Joey said. I thought about Abby and what she looked like for a minute and I said all dreamy and retarded like "I know." "Hmm" was Joey's reply as he walked off into the kitchen. I can't wait till school for once. 


	3. Diary 2: Abby

Diary 2: Abby  
  
monday august 28th  
  
6:45 am  
  
I woke up late today so I'm rushing to be ready on time and I look at the clock and it's actually only six. I felt so dumb. Well, yesterday I left out one little bitty part of what happened at Craig's house...I hugged him. Just a friendly hug because he was so nice to be telling me the things he did and helped me the way he did. I have just found out there is a dance next Friday and I'm wondering if anyone will ask me. I hope so! Although I'm not very known in the halls of Degrassi.  
  
  
  
9:59 am There are cute boys at Degrassi, who knew most of them went here? Not me, but I had to wonder where they all were considering none of them were at my old school. Well, I saw this boy, I think his name is Spinner or something out of the ordinary like that. He was cute but he had some blonde watching his every move, I guess I'll have to forget about him. But...he could ask me to the dance next Friday, it'd be nice. Hell, what am I expecting from strangers? Probably too much but oh well, flirting could do me some good. I'll just have to find a time when the blonde hooker is not around. Right, there's much hope for me.  
  
1:38 pm I talked to the Spinner guy, he was nice. I don't exactly know what we were talking about cause I was all weird, I was kinda there but I wasn't there in my head. I don't know what I was thinking about but he obviously didn't care because he stood there and talked to me for about 15 minutes. I'm not exactly sure what I said but it couldn't of been too bad cause now every time I see him in the hall he winks at me. But, in a way that kind of worries me because I could have been like "Yeah, I'll give you a blow job after school" but I doubt I said anything like that. Maybe I should ask him what I said? Oh yeah, "Hey Spinner! Do you recall anything we talked about earlier?" I want to know but not that bad.  
  
4:27 pm I was in shock when I picked up the ringing phone and it was Spinner. I found out I gave him my number so it wasn't the worst thing I could of done. We talked about music a little and then he got right to it and asked me to the dance. I was undecided about going with him...are you kidding? That was the fastest yes I ever said. He was a bit shocked at how fast my response was but his voice sounded relieved. Oh great now I sound like one of those bitches that gets everything she wants huh?  
  
9:31 pm Jennifer, my friend from my old school, just called in an outrage because her brother has shaved off all her eyebrows. I think its actually very funny but I was trying to be a good friend. I asked her nicely if she could take a picture and send it to my e-mail, so I could tell her how bad it was and laugh. She sent one and laughed too hard. She says it isn't funny though but, it is. I guess its one of those things people are hypocrites about, she would die laughing if it was me. 


	4. Diary 2: Craig

Diary 2: Craig  
  
monday august 28th 6:47 am All I dreamed about was Abby. I'm thinking of asking her to the dance but I probably won't today because I don't have much courage in that department. I'm also afraid I'm going to hurt Manny and Emma but I shouldn't be too afraid. Hell, I'm just using them as an excuse because I'm scared. Scared of rejection. Everyone is. I think girls are more scared then boys because it's "natural" for guys to ask out girls. Why is that? I'm going to kill whoever decided that.  
  
10:54 am I saw Abby, well duh I saw Abby. I'm bound to. We had to work in partners and she was my partner, maybe that's a sign? Right. It's the sign that she knows no one else in the class except for me. I almost got the courage to ask her but then bell rang, coincidence? Probably not.  
  
2:13 pm I feel like such an idiot. She's into Spinner. Or at least she was when she gave him her number but I can't be angry about it because I had many opportunities to ask her to the dance but I just didn't because I'm a chicken shit. Now I'm even more of a chicken shit cause she talked to Spinner. I guess I'll just admire her from afar.  
  
5:01 pm Joey asked me where "that girl" was. I had almost completely forgot about Abby but he had to remind me. So now all I can think about is seeing her talking to Spinner. I feel so dumb, I should have just asked her. The worst that could of happen is she said no and then we would of just gone on with life. Oh sure...now I'm thinking of this.  
  
11:56 pm I can lay on the pillow and close my eyes but I can't sleep. All I can do is sit there and think about her. Some of the things I think about are all romantic and mushy so I try to talk. But, no one can read my mind...right? Probably not, it'd be kinda hard. Great now I need a mind shield to think about Abby. 


End file.
